Verloren und gefunden
By Nussfrost Hallo meine Clankatzen es gibt neue Frischbeute für euch. Ich hoffe diese kleine Erzählung gefällt euch. Deine Nut Hier gehts zur Hierachie ---> hier Hallo junge SternenClankatze, ich bin Nussfrost. Ich soll dir von dem wichtigstem Moment in meinem Leben erzählen. Dann lass dich hier neben mir nieder. Hier ist das Moos schön weich. Also.... Eine hellbraune Kätzin tappte durchs Dichte Unterholz. Sie suchte nach etwas bestimmten, eher jemanden den sie verloren hatte. Jemanden ganz wichtigen. Und so hatte sie ihren Clan verlassen um sie zu suchen, auch wenn sie am anderen Ende der Welt wäre. In ihren jungen Jahren hatte sie zwei gute Freundinen verloren. Sie konnte sich nur wage an ihr aussehen erinnern. Dennoch hatte sie ihre Namen in all der vergangenen Zeit nie vergessen. Sie hatten ihren Clan verlassen als sie Schüler waren, das einzige was sie noch von ihnen wusste war das sie ihre Clannamen behalten hatten. Ich werde euch finden! ''Sie lief schneller durchs Unterholz und stolperte. Stechender Schmerz schoss durch sie hindurch und doch lief sie weiter in der Hoffnung das sie ihre Freunde finden würde. Endlich kam sie aus dem Wald hinaus. Freies Grasland erstreckte sich bis zum Horizont. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und rotes Licht leuchtete über die grüne Landschaft. Nussfrost gähnte herzhaft und fing an eine Kuhle zu scharren. Als sie fertig war kratzte sie Moos von einem Baumstamm und kleidete damit die Kuhle aus. Sie lies sich darin nieder und schlug die Augen zu. Vor ihr erschienen zwei blasse Gestalten. Eine kupferfarbene und eine schildpattfarbene. Beite verschwommen wie in dichtem Nebel. ''Ich werde euch finden! '' Sonnenstrahlen wärmten die Luft und Vogelgeschwitscher erfüllte sie. Nussfrost stemmte sich auf die Pfoten, ihr Magen knurrte. Sie putzte sich ausgiebig und lief los. Ihre Glieder waren steif. Ihr Magen knurrte wieder protestierend. Sie spitzte die Ohren und hörte ein rascheln im Farn. Nussfrost lief das Wasser im Maul zusammen. Sie lies sich in Lauerstellung fallen und schlich langsam vorwärts. Der Geruch nach Maus wurde immer intesiver. Nussfrost sprang ab. An ihrer Flanke streifte sie Farnwedel und sie sah wie eine saftige Maus sich in ihren Krallen verfangen hatte. Genüsslich atmete sie das Aroma der Maus ein. Nussfrost biss in das saftige Tier. Als sie sie aufgefressen hatte rappelte sie sich wieder auf die Pfoten. Sie musste weiter. Sie lief auf das weite Grasland zu. Die Landschaft war karg nur wenige Büsche wuchsen auf dem grünen Teppich. Der Wind zauste Nussfrosts hellbraunes Fell. Ihre Krallen schmerzten als sie auf dem Grasland lief. Sie erklomm Hügel für Hügel bis die Sonne an ihrem höchsten stand erreichte. ''Schon wieder ein Hügel., stöhnte Nussfrost und lief im zügigen trott den Hügel hinauf der vor ihr lag. Als sie oben angelangt war belohnte sie eine wunterbare Aussicht. Am Horizont entdeckte die Kätzin ein großes Gebilde. Ein Zweibeinerort! ''Hoffnung keimte in der Kätzin auf. ''Vielleicht sind die beiden dort hinegangen. Nussfrost lief jetzt schneller obwohl ihre Pfoten und Krallen schmerzten als wären sie aus Stein gemacht. Der Wind blies günstig und so blies er Nussfrost weiter vorran. In der Hoffnung ihre beiden Freunde wiederzusehen. Sie lief weiter und weiter dem Zweibeinerort entgegen. Die Strecke schien sich auszudehnen bis Nussfrost nicht mehr konnte und sich schnaufend hinlegte. Sie suchte sich einen geschützten Platz und lies sich im hohen Gras nieder. Das Gras stach sie in die Seite aber sie war so erschöpft das das sie nicht lange wach halten konnte. Sorgen geisterten duch ihren Kopf. Werde ich sie finden? Werden sie mich erkennen? Werde ich sie erkennen? ''Die beiden verschwommenen Bilder der ihrer beiden Freundinnen erschienen wieder vor ihr. Lautes dröhnen ertönte über ihr. Nussfrost schrak hoch und sah voller panik nach oben. Ein graues Ding sauste über den Himmel. Laut und schnell. ''Was ist das den für ein Vogel?, dachte sie und wie aufs Stichwort knurrt ihr Magen unaufhörlich. Sie wusste das sie schnell jagen lernen musste doch sie wollte unbedingt den Zweibeinerort vor Sonnenhoch zu erreichen. Vielleicht hat eine Streunerkatze sie gesehen, oder ein Hauskätzchen? ''Nussfrost lief wieder los ihre Pfoten fühlten sich an als würde sie auf glühenden Kohlen laufen, doch das störte sie überhaupt nicht. Ihr einziges Ziel war es ihre Freunde wiederzufinden. Und so lief sie und lief sie bis sie vor dem Zweibeinerort stand. Die Luft war erfüllt vor beisendem Monstergeruch und Krähenfraß. Nussfrost rümpfte die Nase. ''Wie halten Hauskätzchen das nur aus, zwischen Monstern und Krähenfraß? ''Die hellbraune Kätzin betrat den Zweibeinerort. Das schwarze Band unter ihren Pfoten stach sie in die Ballen. Plötzlich hörte die Kätzin ein lautes Gerräusch. Ein rumpeln, grollen und kreischen. Dann bog eine leuchtend rote Gestalt um eine Kurve. Nussfrost machte entsetzt und angsterfüllt einen Satz zur Seite als das Monster an ihr vorbeizischte. Als sich das Monster langsam entfernte trotete die hellbraune Kätzin weiter. <>, rief eine Stimme neben Nussfrost. Eine dunkelbraune Kätzin saß über ihr auf einem Lattenzaun. Ihre blauen Augen musterte interessiert die Kätzin. <>, antwortete die Kätzin und sog die Luft ein. ''Ein Hauskätzchen., dachte sie. Das Fell der Katze roch nach Zweibeiner und dieser ekelhaften Hauskätzchennahrung. weiteres folgt demnächst.... Kategorie:By Nussfrost Kategorie:Geschichten by Nussfrost Kategorie:Sprechen der Sterne Kategorie:Erzählungen